


Not Something We Know How To Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Disasters, Extreme Underage, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fluff, Hale fire, M/M, Porn With Plot, Raf is abusive, Scott is a hypochondriac, Sibling Hate, Stiles is Twelve, adopted sibling, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Derek Hale's family gone, Stiles mom thought it would be a good idea to have him live with the Stilinski's. Stiles knows differently. It's a good thing Stiles only has to put up with the boy until his older sister comes back.</p><p>Or the human AU where Derek moves in with Stiles family after the fire because his sister left for New York. The annoying kid he shares a room with really shouldn't be so endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hale of A House Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If EXTREMELY UNDERAGE bothers you, don't read, please!

It was Saturday afternoon. An afternoon like any other, really. Stiles had just made himself a large bowl of cocoa pebbles because, and yes, he means you Jackson, they weren’t only for kids, and he was sitting in front of the flat-screen his dad had bought with the latest pay-raise. What kid doesn’t like weekend cartoons? 

He was just getting up to change the channel from The Morning News (showing disturbing images of a house on fire. Someone screamed in the background. Hello, nightmares!), to The Fresh Prince of Somewhere or Another when the phone rang. He juggled the remote and his bowl of cereal as he lunged for the phone. “Hello! This is the gate-keeper, are you the key-master?” Stiles knew he was immature for his age, but twelve wasn’t that old, really! He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

“Stiles, I’ll be home in an hour, can you tell your mother I’m bringing French bread for the pasta?” The stressed-out voice of his father, Deputy Stilinski, came out tinny and harsh. Stiles shook his head, mouth full of pebbles.

“What are you doing, Stiles? All I hear is breathing. You know you can’t nod when we talk on the phone!”

“Right, sorry dad! Mom’s not here.” Claudia Stilinski hadn’t been home all morning, but Stiles wasn’t worried. His mother ran the Beacon Hills art store, a very hippie-dippie place with odd hours and strange talismans on the walls, so Stiles was used to her being gone when he woke up. His father sighed louder this time.

“Tell her when she gets back.”

“Will do, key-master!” Stiles hollered, and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch. His aim was off, though, and the phone teetered on the edge of the cushion for a moment before it tipped completely over. Stiles dived for it. This was the second phone they’d replaced this month, and even with his dad’s pay-raise, they really couldn’t afford to buy a new one. He felt the tips of his fingers grasping for it, touching cold plastic, scrabbling up the side of the cushion, gingerly pulling it with his fingertips. He pulled it all the way up.

“Yes!” He yelled, throwing his arms up into the air. The jostling of his motions sloshed the milk from his cereal onto the remote. It blinked once, and then died. All the lights on the TV had dimmed. The whole thing started flickering, and grey fuzzed out the screen. How is that even possible?! He spilled on the remote, not the TV screen! Stiles flailed around, which only served to make the sloshing worse. What was it his mother always said about electronics? Put them in….Rice! Stiles jumped up off the couch, conveniently forgetting the bowl in his lap. Time seemed to slow down. The brown tinted milk tumbled and splashed against the carpet, droplets flying up and landing on the cream upholstery cover. Stiles was dead.

He ran through the house in his bare feet. ‘No no no no no no no!’ He contemplated using one of the words his mother had banned. When his father heard him say—the big F word—he had banned swearing in the house. His mother on the other hand, had told him that there were certain situations where curse words should be used. Stiles was pretty sure this was one of them.

“God Damn!” He screamed, heart practically jumping out of his chest as he looked around to make sure no one was there. Scott was gonna be thrilled! He grabbed a bunch of towels from his mother’s bathroom and ran back downstairs. ‘I got this!’ He thought to himself, soaking up the mess with the towels. He ran into the kitchen for some rice. There was a bag sitting on the counter. He shoved the remote in, dropped it on the end table, and pulled the towels off the couch. He stepped back to inspect the damage, knocking over the rice bag with his elbow.

The white guest towels were now stained brown. The cream couch cover was in a similar state, and the carpet looked like someone had diarrhea on it. Rice was everywhere. He rubbed at the stain with his palm. Maybe no one would notice?

Xxxx

Stiles sat hunched in his bunk-bed, terrified that his father would come home before his mom did. She would understand. She always understood when he was clumsy. He heard a car roar up in the drive-way. ‘Oh no!’ Here it comes. He was going to be sent to Africa! Loud voices floated up the stairs. He couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying, but it didn’t sound happy. He tentatively tip-toed down the stairs. He could see his mom going at it with his dad. 

“—Right, because we’re doing such a great job with this one! Claudia, have you SEEN this mess?!” His dad yelled, motioning at the couch. He could see his mother shrinking in on herself. He knew why. His dad didn’t yell very often, he was usually eerily calm and quiet, but when he did it was terrifying. But his mom was never one to back down. Stiles admired that about her.

“Yes, I did! I happen to think it looks very Art-Nuevo!” She defended, her voice reaching monumental heights. Stiles wasn’t sure how they thought this was hiding their argument from him, but he was content to let them yell at each other instead of him.

“Claudia, please. Stiles will hear.” His dad’s voice murmured to his mother, too low for him to hear. He leaned forward a bit, determined to know what they were saying. His foot hit a creaky floor-board. Both his parents turned to look at him. Faces identical pictures of displeased.

“Stiles. Come down here for a minute. We have something to discuss.” His father waved a hand at the soggy couch. Stiles took that as an invitation to sit down. Judging by his father's even angrier face, it was not.

Milk began to through Stiles shorts, cold and sticky. He shifted around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Neither parent said anything. “I’m sorry?” He tried. His mother sighed. 

“Baby, that isn’t what we need to talk about. We have—” The front door swung open, revealing an older boy, maybe seventeen, with dark hair. He was carrying a backpack. “Can I just put this down here?” He dropped the bag in the corner, a surly look on his face. Stiles gasped. It was one of the people he had seen on the TV earlier. He turned to glare accusingly at him mom. She grinned sheepishly.

“Your mother decided to bring home another stray.” Stiles could tell from the tone in his father’s voice that he’d had no say in this whatsoever. 

“I just couldn’t resist. He was so sad. Like a little puppy.” Stiles glanced at their new house-mate to see if he’d heard that. The sour look on his face had deepened. Stiles decided he didn’t like him at all.

“Derek’s going to be staying with us for a couple weeks, okay sweetie?” She said it like a question, but Stiles knew she meant ‘get on board or clean the toilets for a month.’ Stiles gave a shrug, and retreated to the computer room to email Scott. 

Xxxx

He had barely typed ten words when his pants started to dry. The wetness that had bothered him so was now drying. It was crusty, and milky against his bottom. He squirmed, trying to dispel the nasty feeling. He couldn’t ignore it for long, though. He decided to just email Scott later, and go change now.  
He yanked open his bedroom door and dropped his trousers.

“What the hell!?” A loud voice resounded behind him. Stiles spun around to see who it was, tangling his legs up in the pants and falling to the floor. A very irritated….Stiles didn’t know his name….was sitting on the lower part of Stiles bed. The Stiles part of Stiles bed. He glared.

“Get the fuck out of my room.” Stiles was shocked. This was his room! Who did this guy think he was to talk to Stiles like that in his own house? “I’m telling! You used a bad word!” He teased, well aware that he was acting childish. The boy snorted.

“Whatever. As long as you get out.”

“You get out! It’s my room,” Stiles protested. The other boy stood up. He was very tall. “No way am I sharing a room with a kindergartener!” He hissed, making to push Stiles out. Claudia poked her head into the room.

“Problem, boys?” She asked. Stiles noticed that the kid had let go of him rather fast. “No problem, ma’am. Just helping your son. He got his pants dirty.” The charming smile his mother was given made Stiles want to hurl. Even his FATHER didn’t smile at her like that.

“Alright, then. Just keep it down okay, Derek? I’m trying to make pasta, but I keep hearing yelling.” She shook her head and disappeared downstairs. Derek smirked at Stiles and gave him a shove.

“Hey!” He whined quietly, knowing better than to make his mom walk up the stairs twice in as many minutes. Derek’s smirk grew wider. Yeah, Stiles really didn’t like this guy.

Xxxx

Dinner was an awkward occasion. Claudia was picking at her food, clearly worried about something. Stiles father had gulped down his own plate, and hurried off to his office to do some work. Derek had spent the meal glaring at his dinner, but Stiles was beginning to think that was his face was permanent fixed like that.  
“So, uh, how long is Derek staying with us?” Stiles asked, determined to break the silence. His mother was quick to answer, having been looking for an opening to say something.

“Until his sister comes back from New York.” Which was? Stiles question must have been reflected on his face because his mother continued.

“She left to find their uncle after the fire, and no one’s heard from her since.” Stiles was dying to ask, but didn’t think it would make polite dinner conversation. He’d have to bug Derek about it, later. Except Derek looked like he really didn’t walk to talk about it, so Stiles asked.

“What fire? Like the one on the news? About that family who got burnt alive?” Stiles could see Derek’s knuckles turning white where he was holding his fork, but it was too late to stop. He turned to Derek. “Was that YOUR family?” Derek slammed his hand down on the table and pushed his chair away. Stiles could hear his mother chastising him for asking as Derek stormed away upstairs. That was definitely not the right thing to say. He followed the other boy into his room, determined to try to make things right with the older man, even if he ended up hating him more.


	2. Of Waffles and Other Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen in the house of Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a little smut/pornyness at the the end, nothing too bad, just a little hand in pants, but if that bothers you, again, don't read!

“Derek?” Stiles gave a sharp rap on the door. Even though it was his room he knew better than to burst in after the scene at the dinner table. A non-committal grunt answered him. Stiles took that as an ‘ENTER.’ The glare he received upon walking in told him he really needed to stop trying to interpret what people meant. 

“Go away.” Stiles frowned, and sat on the bed next to Derek. He felt so bad about teasing him, that he wasn’t even going to bring up the sleeping situation. Right now that is. There was no way Stiles was letting Derek off that easy. It was still his bunk.

“I said go away.” Derek gave Stiles a nasty look, and yanked the covers up around himself, promptly depositing Stiles onto the floor. “Hey!” Stiles jumped back up and stood in front of the older boy, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to apologize.”

“Okay.” Derek ignored him in favor of tapping at his laptop kays. “I don’t really want to anymore, not with you being a big jerk.” Stiles muttered, tapping his foot against the side of the bedframe. Derek shot him another glare.

“Fine! I’m sorry I brought up your family and made you feel bad and stuff.” Derek gave a quick smile. Just a flash, but Stiles knew he’d seen it. He looked kind of handsome when he smiled.

“You look kind of handsome when you smile.” Stiles told him. Derek didn’t look up, but Stiles knew he’d heard when his fingers stopped clicking.

“Thank you?” Derek responded. Stiles cautiously slid into the spot by Derek’s feet, wary of any sudden movement. Derek didn’t try to push him off again, though. In fact, Stiles would almost swear he shifted a little so Stiles would be more comfortable. ‘That would be silly, though.’ He thought, as Derek resumed his permanently glued on glare. He flopped onto his back so he wouldn’t see Derek’s face, and started thinking about Lydia Martins strawberry blond waves.

Xxxx

“Mffh.” Stiles rolled over, smacking his lips together. His tongue felt dry like sandpaper. How long had he been asleep? His arm nudged something hard. He glanced down to see Derek asleep next to him. His body was awkwardly angled to lean against the wall, his leg draped over Stiles’ own and his neck curved above Stiles. Stiles eyes widened as his gaze drifted down further to see exactly what it was his arm had bumped. It was a stomach. A very attractive and heavily muscled stomach, at least the parts Stiles could see from under Derek’s rucked up shirt. Stiles felt a weird twinge in his own stomach, a need to reach out and run his hand over Derek’s abs. He shook himself to rid the desire, but the longer he looked at Derek the stronger the urge got. Stiles didn’t like the feeling. 

Derek gave a sleepy grunt, and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “What’s—” His voice was gruff and deeper than before. “What’s going on?” He looked around. “What time is it?” Stiles shrugged. How should he know? Derek let out a breath. The warm breeze tickled Stiles cheeks, and he realized just how close their faces were. Derek’s eyes were flickering all over his face, scanning every inch. It made Stiles uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. Derek sat up. 

“What are you doing in my bed?”

“This is my bed.”

“No, we share now. Your mom said I could have this bunk.” Stupid mom! They were going to have serious words when he managed to untangle himself from Derek. “I don’t want to share.” Stiles tried to give Derek the pouty lip, hoping it would guilt him into giving him the bunk back, but it didn’t work. Derek just glared and pulled himself out from under Stiles.

“What the hell is this?” Derek reached down onto the clothing covered floor and picked up a pair of Stiles dirty pants. Stiles recognized them as the ones he sat in milk in. Derek’s face was screwed up into a look of disgust and he was holding the pants gingerly with two fingers. “Did somebody come in your backwards pants?” Stiles blinked at Derek. Did he mean—? No, he couldn’t. Stiles knew a lot about sex for his age, but he’d never heard that term before. 

“Is that a sex thing?” He asked, eager to grow his knowledge to new heights. Derek rolled his eyes and dropped the pants back onto the floor.

“Yeah, it means was satisfied, reached completion, jizzed,” Seeing the blank look on Stiles face he went on. “Had an orgasm?” Stiles eyes widened. Derek was implying he’d—Oh wow. He had to tell Scott this!

“Yeah, I wore my pants backwards and—” he glanced at Derek for approval. “—Commed in them.” Derek shook his head.

“Came. Not commed. That’s not a word.”  
Whatever. I want breakfast.” Stiles glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read Six o’clock in the morning. His stomach rumbled.

“Ask your mom.” Derek responded, not taking his eyes off the milky stained pants on the floor. His gaze seemed glued to it. 

“I can’t. She’s gone. Please?” he tried pouting again. This time it worked. Derek nodded and grabbed a clean shirt. “Fine. Let’s make waffles or pancakes or something.” He yanked the old shirt over his head and replaced it with the new one. Stiles didn’t know why his stomach felt so funny when he saw Derek without a shirt, but it did.  
He trailed downstairs after Derek, still musing his awkward feelings.

Xxxx

“Flour.”

“Flour!”

“Sugar.”

“Sugar!”

“Eggs, milk, and measuring cups.”

“Eggs! Milk! Measuring cups?” Stiles looked at Derek, confused. “Like this?” He held out a coffee cup. Derek rolled his eyes. “Cute, but no.”

“Well, what then?”

“Just look around a bit.” Stiles and Derek proceeded to tear the kitchen apart looking for ‘measuring cups’. It took a good ten minutes for Derek to bend over, rifle through a cupboard, and proclaim, “Found it!” Stiles was glad he had found it, where would someone even keep a ‘measuring cup’?

“Shit!” Derek hurried over to the stove and pulled the burning sugar packet over to the sink. “Shit shit shit!” Stiles was tempted to tell him to watch his mouth, but judging by the look on Derek’s face it would be a bad idea. “Put it here,” He opened the kitchen window, standing on his tip-toes to pop out the screen. Derek dropped the bag of sour-smelling sugar on the windowsill, cursing and blowing on his bright red fingers. Stiles tugged his arm into the stream on water from the faucet. Derek let out a sigh.

“Thanks, kid.” 

“I’m not a kid.”

“You are to me,” Stiles turned to glare at Derek, hitting the water temperature of the sink up to boiling. Derek yelled at him and splashed him in the face. Droplets of hot liquid landed on his cheeks and mouth. It was quite unpleasant. He inspected the red speckles in the window reflection. He sulked.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” Stiles saw Derek’s eyes widen. He turned to where Derek was looking. Three pigeons sat on the sugar bag, happily pecking away at the burning paper. 

“Ah, no! Stop!” Derek waved a hand at the birds. They remained stationed on the sugar. “They aren’t scared of people. My mom likes to feed them from her hand,” Stiles explained sheepishly. Derek groaned, dropping his head backwards in distress. “Okay, I’ll just…” He trailed off, grabbing the whole bag and attempting to shake the birds off. They let go of the bag only to fly to the ceiling and squawk their way into the living room, where they landed on the couch and pecked at the ruined seat cover.  
Derek and Stiles exchanged glances. “What do we do now?”

“Make waffles to lore them out,” Derek told him, jaw set in defiance. It was a good look for him, not that Stiles would ever say anything about it. They set about to make waffles.

“Can we make pancakes instead?” Derek glared.

Xxxx

“Waffles are done,” Derek called. Stiles hit pause on his game and strolled into the kitchen. “Did you make pancakes?”

“No.”

“Fine then, grumpy-pants. Wow me with your fabulous waffles.”

“Big words for such a little man.” Derek responded. He plopped a waffle onto Stiles outstretched plate. He then proceeded to show Stiles the perfect way to ‘Adorn’ a waffle with toppings. They bickered for a few minutes, Derek trying to control what Stiles put on his waffles, and Stiles dodging his every attempt and dumping anything and everything on the top. Something started to smell again, terrible, but different this time.

“Um, Derek?” Stiles tugged his arm away from the frowny face he was decorating a waffle with. “I think something’s on fire,” A loud beeping filled the air. Stiles and Derek both turned to look at the ceiling, the smoke alarm there flashing red. They turned to look at the oven. The pan that once held waffle batter was now surrounded in flames. The entire skillet was enveloped in them, bright fire crawling up the wall and leaving scorch marks on the paint. Derek quickly grabbed the hose from the sink and shot it towards the stove top. Stiles grabbed the pan as soon as the fire was out (he was smart enough to wear pot-holders, though) and set it carefully on the window ledge.

“You okay?” He asked, leaning his hip against the counter and tilting his face to look at Derek.

“I’m good, you?”

“I may never be okay again, ever!” He replied, slugging Derek in the arm. “Why do you keep doing that? It’s not like it hurts me,”

“It’s a friendly gesture of friendliness.” 

“Whatever floats your boat, kid.” Derek reached a finger out and caught Stiles’ jaw. He swiped a thumb across his cheek. “Sugar,” He explained, holding up his finger as proof. Stiles nodded mutely. The touch had sent shivers down his spine. He straightened up and swallowed hard. Derek was tall, but not that much taller than him. If he stood up a little further….He could see Derek’s eyes doing the searching thing over his face again. He pressed his lips together. Derek’s eyes widened a fraction, barely enough to mean anything, but Stiles saw it. Derek leaned forward a little, a jerky halting motion that looked almost unintentional. Stiles’ mouth went dry. Was Derek going to—

“What the hell is going on in here?” The angry voice of Stiles’ father rang out through the house. Stiles gulped. They really had created quite the mess.

“Sorry sir, it’s all my fault. We were trying to make waffles—”

“Pancakes.”

“—And well, this happened.” Deputy Stilinski stayed silent, surveying the mess that was his kitchen. Pots and pans were everywhere. Water droplets mixed with the flour coating the counters and making a grey paste. Bird droppings were spattered on the floor, and scorch marks licked up the wall behind the stove.

“Just out of curiosity, or maybe I’m just a masochist, if I walked into the living room right now, would I find a mess there too?” Both boys nodded.

“And would the mess be just as bad as it is in here?” The boys nodded again. Stiles father sighed. “I am never leaving you home alone again!” He turned to glare at the beeping fire alarm. “Someone shut that off!” Derek scrambled to hit the button. In his hurry to turn it off, he hit the fragile plastic a little too hard, and it cracked, tumbling to the floor. Derek gulped, turning to look at the older man.

“Just go upstairs and stay out of trouble!” Stiles quickly complied, racing off before his dad could yell at him. He could faintly hear Derek and his father talking downstairs, his dad agreeing to Derek taking a run. He settled back on his bed. Now that he knew the proper terminology for coming he intended to make good use of it. He glanced over to make sure he’d shut the door, and let his fingers drift into the waistband of his pants. He had only done this a few times before, and never out of the shower, but he had a vivid picture of hard abs and strong shoulders to occupy his mind, making him very glad he was taking the time to, what was it Scott had said when they were watching that video at his house, beat one off? 

He let out a stifled groan as his fingers grasped warm skin. Unbidden images of running his hands over Derek’s stomach and pecs drifted into his mind, making the swelling in his pants worse. The feeling of touching his penis without the water and soap making his hand slick was a little uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying every last second. He tugged some more, banging his head against the wall behind him.

“Are you okay up there?” His father called. “Yup, yup, fine!” He bit out, praying his dad wouldn’t walk up the stairs. Just as his breathing was growing more ragged, and the warmth spreading in his stomach started feeling like it was fire, the knob on his door twisted open. He held back a yelp of surprise as Derek strode in, sweatshirt and shirt being pulled off simultaneously. His glorious back was shiny with sweat and his hair was messy where the shirt had rubbed it. This time Stiles really did moan. White burst in front of his eyes, pleasure blooming from somewhere within. He could feel wetness spilling out of his penis and probably soaking through his pants.  
When he opened his eyes he saw Derek standing there, mouth open in horror, eyes fixed on the contents of Stiles hand. He swallowed.

“Uh,” He really didn’t know what to say. Who the hell takes a three minute run anyway? Stiles decided swearing in this situation seemed fairly appropriate. Derek shook his head. “I, um. I should, we should….I didn’t mean—” Stiles noticed he was slowly walking closer. He didn’t know why, but it made his heart beat faster. He licked his lips. Derek slowly kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and grasped Stiles shoulders.

“Sorry.” Was all he seemed capable of saying. Stiles reached up and threaded their fingers together. He could feel Derek wince as the wetness from his palm rubbed against Derek’s, but he didn’t pull away.

“You should clean up.” Stiles nodded, and started to button his pants. His fingers were still linked with Derek’s though, and when Stiles pulled their hands down the side of Derek’s palm brushed against the skin of his inner thigh. Derek shot up like a bullet and left the room. But not before Stiles saw the familiar shape of a tent pushing Derek’s jeans out. He gulped. What did this mean?


	3. Chapter #3 Somewhere Far Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things are discussed, but the one subject Stiles wants to talk about is left untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!

The next time Stiles saw Derek was dinner the night after. Apparently the older boy had asked to have the guest room, and his mother, being his mother, had said yes. Stiles was disappointed for more reasons than one. Not only had he slept better than ever the night he was curled around Derek, but it also meant he didn’t have a roommate buddy to talk to anymore. Or catch getting dressed. But Stiles wasn’t going to think about that. He wasn’t.

Derek avoided his gaze all through dinner, playing with his broccoli and pushing the mashed potatoes around on his plate. Stiles could tell that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed Derek’s odd behavior. His mom kept glancing over at him, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

“Derek, honey? Are you alright?” Derek jumped slightly, startled out of his own world by voices directed at him. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Just a lot going on,” Claudia looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“Oh. I know, it must be so hard for you. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose so much—”

Derek abruptly pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. “Oh no, I was really just trying to comfort him, he’s been doing so well considering everything, and….” His mother’s voice trailed off as Stiles ran up the stairs after Derek. This was what? The third time since Derek got here that he was chasing him up the stairs?  
He paused at the door, eye pressed to the crack where it was slightly ajar. Derek was curled in on himself, muffled noises coming from under the pillow pressed against his face. 

“Derek?” Derek didn’t move, but the sniffling stopped. “Derek are you okay?” Derek continued to ignore him, so he pulled the covers back and slipped under, tucking an arm around Derek’s waist. Derek went completely still. Stiles pressed his face into Derek’s shoulder, loving the way the musky smell seeped through his cotton tee-shirt. Another sniffle rattles Derek’s body. Stiles pulled him over so they were facing each other. Derek’s nose was red and his eyes were wet. Stiles watched his eyelashes flutter and his breathing shallow out. 

“I’m not gonna say I’m sorry, cause that’s not what you want to hear, but I’m really glad you’re still alive.” Derek’s cheeks reddened slightly, so Stiles continued. “I’m really glad you live with us, too.” He opened his mouth to say more, but Derek surged forward, capturing Stiles lips with his own. Stiles eyes widened. Derek pulled back, the brief kiss leaving a warm feeling in the pit of Stiles stomach. He could see Derek was just as surprised as he was to find their lips together. He blinked.

“Ummm, Derek?” Derek nodded mutely.

“Are you okay?” He nodded again, pressing his lips together and looking worried. Stiles was conflicted, but by the looks of it he felt ten times better than Derek. His face had gone white, and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead. 

“I didn’t mean to do that!” Derek whispered loudly, kind of defeating the purpose of whispering in the first place. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles gave Derek a reassuring smile. He didn’t look reassured. Stiles leaned forward to kiss Derek again, but he leaned away. Stiles looked at him questioningly. 

“Wha…?”

“Stiles I can’t.” The tear tracks down Derek’s cheeks sparkled as the light caught them. Stiles pulled him close, Derek’s head against his chest. Stiles felt two wet spots growing on the front of his t-shirt. He remembered the permanently fixed frown that Derek wore constantly, the strong front he put up so people wouldn’t bother him. A thought occurred.

“Was this the first time you’ve cried since—” Derek nodded. Stiles jaw dropped. “Derek! It’s been like, five days….” Derek rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand, but still didn’t answer. Stiles rubbed small circles on his arm with a fingertip. “It’s okay. It’s better to let it out. I think.” Derek shot him a watery glare, the effect slightly ruined by his red nose and messy hair.

“We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want.” Derek tried to pull away and roll over, but Stiles put pressure on his shoulder. “But, can we talk about the other thing? The, you know, kissing thing.” Derek’s glare deepened. “Okay…No talking about it. Message received, loud and clear,” Stiles pulled his hands up in a gesture of surrender and slowly walked backwards out of the guest room. Well, Derek’s room now. 

“You’re the first person to care.” Stiles froze in the doorway. “Really?” is THAT why you kissed me, because I’m the only one you feel like gets it?

“Really.” Derek didn’t say any more, so Stiles kept walking until he was in his own room. He pushed the door shut, whirled around, and sat down heavy on the bottom bunk. What was his life?

Xxxx

Stiles and Scott sat at the kitchen island, math homework spread out in front of them. It had been three hours and they hadn’t gotten anywhere. Scott had gone off on a rant about some girl he met, her eyes, her hair, and her—Stiles hadn’t really paid attention.

“Scott, please! Can we work? I’m bored…” Stiles kicked Scott under the table. He whined. “What’s two plus two hundred minus negative fifty?”

“What? Everybody knows that?”

“I don’t….” Stiles shrugged, stomach grumbling. Derek padded barefoot into the kitchen wearing sweatpants. He grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge, and walked back out.

“Derek? Will you make me pizza?” Stiles called, belly rumbling again. Derek stuck his head back in and nodded. He made his way back across the linoleum and pulled the mix out of the cupboard.

“Sure thing kid.”

“Why do you always call me kid? I’m not a kid! I’m twelve.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look like an adult.

Derek sighed but didn’t turn around. “I call you kid because you are one. It reminds me that you are.” He turned away and started mixing Stiles’ pizza.  
“I’m feeling like there’s a ‘but’ there,” Stiles pouted. Derek wasn’t making this communication thing easy.

“Who’s butt?” Scott asked. Stiles shushed him. “You sound like you were going to say more.” He pressed, determined to figure out what Derek was saying.  
Derek seemed to struggle internally. He walked over, and kneeled down next to Stiles’ bar stool.

“I have to call you kid to remind myself that you are one! You’re a kid, and that’s all you should be to me.” He stood back up and tried to make the pizza. Stiles followed him to the counter and leaned against it, watching the twitching of Derek’s jaw.

“What do you mean? You do think I’m a kid.” Derek ignored him. “Derek! What were you going to say?” He tugged on Derek’s shirt. “Why is it important that you think I’m a kid?”  
Derek spun around and yelled, “Because I don’t! Okay, you’re not just a kid to me!” Stiles gaped silently at Derek, unsure of what to say. Scott flinched and fell off the bar stool.

“Stiles? I think I broke my spleen!” he yelled, voice growing higher with panic. Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott was a classic hypochondriac, he did this every day. He hurried to calm his friend before the panic set in. Anxiety attacks were not good for Scott’s asthma. 

“Is everything okay?” Stiles dad stepped into the kitchen, eying the boys suspiciously. They all gave him their best innocent faces. He sighed.

“Derek, we need to talk.” Derek’s eyes widened, and he shuffled towards the deputy. 

“Derek, we’re going on a vacation. For some, family bonding time.” Derek nodded.

“Is there anything you want me to do, water the plants, bring in the mail?” he asked. Stiles looked at him out of the corner of his eye, one hand still bracing Scott. He looked slightly worried. His dad sighed.

“No Derek. We’re going because of you,” The annoyance was clear to Stiles, but apparently Derek didn’t notice.

“I know, can I do anything for you while you’re gone?” Stiles’ dad sighed louder.

“No, Derek. You are coming WITH US!” Derek’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. Stiles choked a little.

“Wait. We’re going on vacation? Yes!” He fist pumped the air, “Whooh yeah, baby!” His dad looked at him in disappointment, the familiar, ‘really, Stiles?’ look on his face. On the floor, Scott moaned. They all ignored him.

“Should I go pack?”

“If you want,” Stiles raced upstairs to hug his mom, then back down to hug his dad, and the to his room to shove everything into a backpack, then unpack it and repack when he realized he forgot to pack underwear. He hadn’t gone on vacation in—well, ever. Maybe they would book him a room with Derek….he would have to talk to him about, whatever it was that had happened in his room that night if they did! Stiles could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What does it need?
> 
> AN: I'm taking requests for things you guys wants to see in any of the next few chapters, or even further out! Send me a message or leave a comment telling vaguely or in great detail what you want!   
> Think of it like a tumblr prompt:)  
> All submissions will get a place somewhere in the story. Thanks guys<3


	4. Vacation, and Why You Should Never Go On One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacations with the Stilinski family were rarely a normal occasion, but this is one trip that Stiles is unlikely to ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer than the earlier ones, I can't promise anything, but I'm going to try to keep updating with more words in each chapter! Hope you like my sadistic attempt at angsty-ness:)

Stiles shoved his body into the small space he called ‘under the bed’ and felt around for a clean pair of socks. He needed a lot of them because he knew himself, and without fail every time they went somewhere he ended up with sopping wet shoes. Even if they were headed to Hawaii. “Where the hell are they?” He muttered to himself. Derek’s bad habit of swearing nearly every sentence was beginning to rub off on him. 

“Stiles?” A questioning voice sounded from somewhere in his room. He shot up, smacking his head on the box springs. “Oh, hi Derek.” Derek smirked. “I won’t tell if you won’t,”

“What do you mean? You didn’t do anything…”

“That’s what you think.” Without another word Derek rolled up his shirt and dragged it over his head. Stiles looked at him. ‘Why was he taking off his shirt? How was that bad?’ 

Before he could ask though, Derek was spinning around and showing off a bright red patch of skin in the middle of his back. It wasn’t the redness that caught Stiles’ attention though. It was the large, black tattoo splat right between his shoulder blades, in the center of the redness.  
“Is that….a TATTOO?” Derek nodded, rolling his shirt back down over his beautiful chest. “What does it mean? What IS it?”

“It’s a triskelion. Each spiral represents something different, my past, my present, and my future.” He shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. “It was something my mom liked to put it around the house.”

Stiles stared at him in awe. Not only was Derek cool enough to know ALL the swear words, but he also had a tattoo and a driver’s license. 

“Boy’s? Are you ready? We leave for the airport in less than an hour,” Stiles’ dad called up the stairs. Both of the rooms’ occupants jumped. Derek hurried from the room as Stiles shoved everything he owned into the multiple backpacks he’d strewn across his floor. 

“Let’s go! We have to pick up the McCall’s!” Uggh. Stiles had forgotten that Scott and his mother were coming with them. His father, upon learning that Rafael McCall had pushed  
Scott down a flight of stairs, had demanded that they (sans Raf) accompany the Stilinski family on their vacation. Stiles didn’t mind Melissa coming, she was a lovely woman and practically his second mother, but Scott was hard to deal with on a regular basis in a familiar setting. Stiles didn’t know how hard he would be in a faraway place with foreign diseases. He stomped down the stairs, dragging his three suitcases behind him.

Derek wasn’t far behind, the ratty backpack he’d brought with him when he moved in slung over a shoulder. “I’m ready.” The deputy motioned them all to the car, insisting he was fine as he tried to tote his wife’s full luggage set in bright turquoise to the trunk. 

Xxxx

As soon as the McCall’s were loaded in, Stiles got a taste of just how hard this trip was going to be. Derek was given the wheel, and Stiles’ dad sat on the bar seat in the middle of the car interrogating Melissa about the burn on the back of her hand. Stiles and Scott sat in the back row, shoving and pushing each other and arguing about the radio station. This situation worked well for about ten minutes before Melissa broke down into tears, Scott started hyperventilating about his socks being dirty, and Derek drove them around in a circle five times before anyone noticed that he had no idea where he was going. 

“Derek, why don’t you let me drive?” John interrupted. Derek stopped the car and they had to reorganize the seating arrangements. The drive to the airport was normally only a couple of minutes long, twenty maybe, but they’d been driving for over an hour now. 

Xxxx

“When’s our flight again?” Scott moaned, holding his stomach. He’d had the metal detector wand used on him, and he was now worried that he’d contracted lead poisoning from it. 

“In an hour, Scott. Calm down.” Stiles jiggled his knee against Derek’s, hoping to annoy him enough to talk to him. All he got was a glare. He decided to try something different. “Hey mom, can we go get some food from one of the stands? Derek and I are hungry,” Derek shot him a glare. 

“Of course, sweetie. Here’s thirty dollars,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him off in the direction of the food courts. Before they reached the food though, Stiles pulled Derek into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. Derek looked wary. “What’s going on, Stiles?” 

“We need to talk. About….everything.” Derek sighed and looked at the ground. “Okay, fine.” He looked at Stiles expectantly. 

“Oh, right. Um… the thing. The other night. With the uh, ki—” Derek cut him off in the best way possible, with a kiss. ‘Why did he keep doing that?’ Derek began to pull away, but Stiles latched onto his shirt and yanked him down closer. This wasn’t his first kiss, he’d kissed Derek once before, but that didn’t make him experienced. The noises Derek was making encouraged him to keep going, though. He pulled Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth with a lick of his tongue. Derek let out a gasp, opening his mouth wider. Stiles pulled away and gazed up at the older boy.

“Derek?”

“Mmhm?”

“What was that?”

“A kiss?”

“yeah but you kissed me,”

“I know. I shouldn’t have, it was wrong, I—” This time Stiles was the one who moved forward to initiate the kiss. Derek ran his tongue across Stiles lips, making the shorter boy groan. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable. The heady smell of Derek’s musky cologne made Stiles dizzy. A sharp knock came from the door Derek was currently leaned against. He groaned and pulled away.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Scott, I really have to go! Also, mom’s kind of worried about you!” Stiles exchanged a glance with Derek. “Be out in a second! Can you go tell mom that I, uh, just threw up?” Scott scuffled around at the edge of the door for a minute before running off. 

“Derek?”

“That’s not going to happen again!” The older boy looked at him fiercely. “This is wrong.” Stiles sighed. No matter what Derek said, it felt right. It felt really, really right. Derek was still giving him an intense look. “Oh, right. Sure,” He hung his head. Derek pulled his chin up with a finger. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“No! You didn’t! I mean, your upsetting me now, but you weren’t earlier when we, you know.” Derek didn’t answer, but gave him a look that said he understood.  
The pounding started up again, louder and more obnoxious than before. “I really have to gooooo!” Scott moaned, his voice high pitched and whiny. The other two boys groaned. “Okay, okay!” The lock on the door spun open, Stiles and Derek falling over in their rush to get out. Scott gave them an odd look, but didn’t question it. 

Xxxx

Six hours, two cokes, and a barely believably lie about stomach bugs later, Stiles was finally about to set his feet down on foreign soil.  
“Actually, Hawaii is an American state. It’s like, the forty-ninth or something,” Scott piped up as he trotted past Stiles’ seat to reach his mom. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a know-it-all, Scott!” Scott stuck his lower lip out and crossed his arms. But his pouting didn’t bother Stiles. The beautiful sunset outside had captured his attention. He had never seen so many colors at once; all mixed together like something from a Van Goh painting. 

“That’s beautiful.” He whispered, his hand making smudges on the plastic window of the jet liner. Beside him, Derek snorted. Stiles turned to him immediately, eyebrow quirked in a show of how unimpressed he was. Derek bit back a smile and shook his head. “Nothing.”  
Stiles curled his lip. Derek was acting weird, ignoring him the entire flight, and trying not to make eye contact. Stiles was used to this kind of behavior from people who didn’t know him well, but Derek was someone who did know him well. And being ignored wasn’t something that sat well with him.

“Derek. What. The.” He looked around quickly to make sure no one he knew was in hearing distance. “HELL. Are you doing?” Derek looked confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Your ignoring me and acting like a jerk! I repeat what. The. Hell?”

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I really can’t be around you right now. It’s ha—difficult.” Derek coughed, and shifted in his seat. “Why not? What did I do?” Stiles pled, hands encircling Derek’s muscular forearm like it was a lifeline. 

“Nothing, everything, I don’t know! It hurts to see you when I can’t have you!” What.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, okay! I want to be with you, but I can’t, so it’s hard to be around you in general.” Derek huffed out a breath and unbuckled his seatbelt. “The door’s open. I’ll see you in the airport.” He was gone before Stiles could reply.

Xxxx

“I know this is a vacation, but we really didn’t have the extra money to blow on fancy hotel rooms, so this is it!” The paint-peeled door swung open under John’s light touch. Stiles felt his jaw fall slack as light spread to the darkest corners of the room. It was small and dark, the plaster was cracking, and there was a suspicious stain on the wall. 

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Absolutely!” The sincerity of the bright smile on the deputy’s face was diminished slightly by the shock in his eyes. “Put your stuff down, we’re going to the beach in thirty minutes.” He quickly retreated, the light leaving the room almost as fast as the man himself. Stiles sighed and turned to Scott. “Ready?” His friend merely nodded, too busy rubbing himself down with alcohol sanitation wipes to really pay attention to anything else. Stiles chuckled fondly. His brother was such a goon sometimes. 

“Borrow some swim trunks from you?” Scott nodded again. ‘I guess I’ll just leave you to it then.’

Xxxx

The beach was cold. Not COLD cold, but it was nighttime and Stiles didn’t bring a jacket. He didn’t really mind, though. He was in Hawaii! An island or something! Giggles sounded behind him. He didn’t bother looked over; he already knew who it was. Derek and his new girlfriend had hit it off not thirty seconds after they stepped into the lobby, and they were now engaging in something that looked suspiciously like trying to form in to one person. Stiles had honestly never seen two people manage to get that close to each other.  
He rolled his eyes. He really was doing that a lot lately. He was probably going to drop his eyeballs into the back of his head if he wasn’t careful.

“Derek, stop! That tickles!” The sounds of a flirting older woman were starting to grate on Stiles’ nerves. He couldn’t believe that Derek found a girlfriend without having been in the state for more than ten minutes, but he was having even more trouble believing that she was older, and honestly interested in Derek for Derek. 

The deep rumbling laughter was growing louder and louder. The sound set Stiles teeth on edge. He hated seeing Derek with someone else. But Derek didn’t want to be with him, so he was going to have to let go and move on. It was kind of hard when Derek was currently wearing only swim shorts, a bead of perspiration trailing its way down his magnificent stomach and towards the waistband. It made Stiles think naughty things. Things that Derek would clearly never want to do with him. He sighed, and resolved himself to a week of DerekandBimbo being attached at the hip.

Xxxx

Three days later didn’t see any changes. Derek was still more interested in this woman than the family he was supposed to be bonding with. He spent his night with her, his days with her, and when he wasn’t with her, he was buying things for her. The one time Stiles had tried to remind Derek of the consequences of dating older women, and accidently blurting out something about burning families, Derek had given him a glare like none he’d ever received. Stiles took the message and backed off, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. There was something off about this girl. 

“Bye, guys. I’m taking Jennifer surfing.” Derek gave a quick wave and loped out the door. That was the first time Stiles had seen him all day. Scott picked up a pair of over –long pants. “You forgot your—oh, never mind!” He dropped the jeans back on the floor, oblivious to the silver cell phone that fell out, sliding underneath the bed. Stiles dropped the ground and shoved his arm under the box springs. ‘Derek forgot his cell phone? I wonder what’s on it!’ Cool metal touched his fingers. ‘Yes!’ He jumped up and sat on the bed, phone loading in his hands.

He shook it, trying to hurry up the ancient things buffering. It finally blinked on. After tapping a few buttons, he finally found something he cared about. Text messages. He clicked the first one. His eyes widened as he read the words. Pieces clicked together in his brain. This wasn’t Derek’s phone—this was his bimbo’s! He focused on the bright screen in front of him. 

‘Money transfer complete. Awaiting your instructions. –J.’ Stiles felt his chest tighten. He didn’t know how, but he felt certain this involved Derek in some way. His head spun and he felt dizzy. He clicked on the previous text.

‘117 million currently deposited. Further updates to come soon as family’s insurance payments are made. –J.’  
Derek’s new girlfriend was after him for his money. Stiles promptly fainted(passed out, it was very manly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, send me requests for things you want to see in the story, and I will work them in!! As in, please do, I love to hear from you guys!<3


	5. Sometimes The Most Surprising Things Are The Ones That Don't Surprise You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is taken to the hospital because of his own stupidity, and the rest of the family wondered why they even took the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thanks to Sakuralight for the idea of Stiles meeting someone!

“Stiles? Stiles wake up!” Stiles groaned, and rolled his head around on the plush pillows. Why did he have to wake up? His bed was so comfortable! “Stiles please.” His father’s voice sounded incredibly worried now. Stiles pried one of his sleep-sticky eyelids open. “Dad, I don’t want to get up. I’m comfortable. Five more minutes,”

“Stiles, no. You fainted. We have to get you to the hospital to check if you have a concussion.” Stiles shot up immediately, pain shooting through his body as spots blinked behind his eyes. “Whoah, there. Be careful, you don’t want to faint again,” His dad put a hand behind his head and eased him onto some pillows. 

“Dad, I didn’t faint. I passed out. There’s a difference.” Stiles pouted, folding his arms. He knew he was acting childish, but given everything he’d just been through, he felt he deserved a little leave for childish behavior. “Stiles, please. Can you walk?” 

“Of course I can walk, dad!” Stiles swung his feet over the edge of his hotel bed in an act of defiance. The second his shoes touched the floor his head began to spin again, and the bright light came back flashing behind his eyes. “Easy there buddy,” His dad threw out an arm to support his dizzy son. “Melissa? Can you pull the car around? We need to get Stiles to the hospital right now!” Melissa stuck her head into the hotel room, eyes wide, and nodded. “Of course. Bring him to the lobby.”

Stiles was forced into the smelly car, his head on the seat next to Scott’s dirty trainers and his knees pushed to his chest by the right door. “Are you guys sure this is necessary?” Both adults turned to glare at him simultaneously before facing forward again and launching into a lecture about safety. Not for the first time, Stiles found himself wishing his mother were driving him to the hospital. She was a lot more understanding and mellow when stressed. Not that he didn’t appreciate what Melissa was doing, but it wasn’t the same. 

Check-in was almost comical, with Melissa arguing at the receptionist about organization, and Deputy Stilinski sitting with his eyebrows drawn so tightly together that he appeared to be straining to look at the sun. The one bright side was to all of this was the cute intern who kept shooting Stiles smiles whenever he had a minute. The one time   
Stiles responded with a quick wave the other boy had started blushing and left the room for. Stiles didn’t see him again as he was being ushered into the prepared room and left to wait for the nurse. 

“Stiles!” Stiles turned to the slightly ajar door. Derek was full-out running across the ER hallway floor, jacket swinging behind him. Stiles didn’t know if this was the concussion or not, but in that moment Derek kind of looked like Batman. “What the hell happened? Are you okay?” The physician’s assistant who was typing Stiles chart information hit print on the computer monitor and left the room with a promise to return in ten minutes, leaving Stiles and Derek alone together once more.

“Melissa just called me, I was so worried!” Stiles rolled his eyes. Like hell he was. Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles indifference. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” No thanks to you, He added silently. Derek seemed to catch the unspoken insult, and moved forward to squeeze Stiles’ hand hard. “Why are you freezing me out?”

“Because I can!” Stiles shouted. The words hung in the air like a kite, the tension between the two boys growing thicker by the minute, but neither of them broke the silence. Derek seemed to be growing closer, his face approaching Stiles’ slowly but surely. Stiles let out an involuntary sigh, cursing himself for opening his mouth slightly, hopefully. Derek leaned forward to capture the smaller boy’s mouth with his own. The warm, wet sensation made Stiles moan, not loudly enough to draw the attention of someone outside the room, but it was enough to make Derek kiss him harder, pulled his hips so he was balanced on the edge of the bed with Derek standing between his knees. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, rubbing their crotches together. 

He could feel Derek’s breathing growing faster, and his fingers scrambling at Stiles zipper, trying to undo the fly of Stiles’ jeans. Stiles pulled away before it could go too far. Not that he didn’t want Derek to—what he was doing—with him anywhere, but what if someone walked in? Like Stiles dad, or Derek’s…..girlfriend. Stiles pushed Derek in the chest, trying to get the older man away from him. 

“What the hell? Derek, you can’t do this! How do you think your GIRLFRIEND will feel when she finds out?” Derek stepped away, confusion obvious in his eyes. But not to Stiles, who barreled on. “I can’t believe you thought this was okay!”

“Stiles, I’m sorry! I just—there’s something about near-death experiences that really turn people on.” 

“You mean you. It turns you on. Go back to your girlfriend, Derek. She’s the one you really want to be doing this with.” Derek looked taken aback; he shook his head and tried to plead with Stiles. “Stiles wait, She’s not my girlfriend, we’re hanging out, having fun. I don’t want to be with her, I want to be with someone else, I want to be with y—” Stiles cut him off with a snort. “Whatever, Derek. Come find me when you’re done bullshitting.” He folded his lips together and fiddled with the buttons on his armrest, pressing the knob to call the front desk. “You can leave.” He paused. “You know she’s just using you. She wants your money!” Stiles didn’t look at Derek, but he could feel the anger radiating off the older man. 

“No, she’s not! She likes me—”

“Just go. You don’t even believe me,”

Derek looked like he had more to say, but the doctor entered the room, followed closely by his intern, forcing Derek to swallow back whatever angry response he had and leave. The intern gave Stiles a sympathetic smile, and grabbed the blood pressure cuff to take Stiles vitals. Electricity zinged up Stiles arm as the other boy touched him. He stared at the dark skinned intern in front of him, mouth open in surprise. What had just happened?

The rest of the hospital trip was a blur. Despite the ungodly price of the short trip where it was determined that Stiles did, indeed, have a concussion, Stiles mostly didn’t pay attention. A lot had happened to him in the past few hours. The intern patted his hand. “You’re all set. I can go get your discharge papers, and you’ll be out of here in a few,” Stiles nodded. He didn’t want to be here longer than he had too. “Have a nice trip,” The boys’ white teeth had Stiles staring at him. He nodded mutely. The intern gave one last smile and walked off with Stiles’ chart. Stiles bit his lip. Derek could play around with one person while officially dating another, why couldn’t he? 

“Hey, wait!” Stiles threw up a hand and raced after the intern. He stopped, and turned around, chart held up in front of his chest like a shield. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles huffed, man was he out of shape! “Do you want to, maybe, hang out later? With me? I mean, you seem cool,” The intern squinted at him, but couldn’t quite hide the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Just to be clear, are you asking me out? Or do you want to be bro’s?” The intern asked. Stiles swallowed.

“Date?”

“It’s a deal.”

“I totally get it, I mean, I wouldn’t want to eith—wait what?”

“Sure. You seem nice. Let’s go out. How long are you here for?”

“Two weeks?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you? I mean telling you.”

“Okay, how about tomorrow? You want to go to the beach?”

“Sure! Yeah, I love the beach,” The intern smiled at him. “I’m Danny.”

“I’m Stiles.”

“I know. I, uh, have your chart,” Danny waved it at him. “Oh yeah, I’ll uh, see you later.”

“Yeah, see you later,” Danny grabbed Stiles hand, his palm warm against Stiles own, and scribbled a number down on the back of his hand. “Call me,” Stiles nodded. He didn’t know much about the other boy, he was Hawaiian, tan, and maybe fifteen, but he thought he could definitely get used to spending time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? As always, leave me a comment telling me what you want to see happen, all submissions make it in!


	6. Coming soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update about when I will be posting the next chapter:)

Hey guys:) sorry to let you down, but I will be taking a short hiatus from the story because of some personal issues that make it hard to spend a lot of time writing. I by no means intend to abandon the story, simply put it on hold for a little while to figure out some things. It would be really helpful if you wanted to contribute ideas, sentences, plot-points, dialog or really anything! Im not asking you to do my work for me, just telling you that the going will be faster if you want to help:) thanks so much for reading, guys!<3 dont give up on the story just yet.

~Skye

Update: my personal problems have worked themselves out, and I will have another chapter up Friday or Saturday! See you all soon, and thanks for the ideas:) your help meant a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of first dates and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter since all of you put up with my long absence!

The first thing Stiles saw when he opened the door to his hotel room was his mother’s worried face. Well, more accurately he saw Scott and his mother’s worried face’s peering out at him. They looked eerily identical in that moment. “Hi, guys.” He gave a small shrug and tried to enter the room. Scott blocked him with a tight hug and a whispered, “I really hope you didn’t bring home any germs on your clothes,”

“I’m good, really. Just kind of tired.” He gave his mom a pointed look. “Like, really tired.” She jumped, and began to fuss around his head, tutting as she examined his bandages. “Mom, please!” He whined. He really didn’t want to act any more childish than he already had today, but he had a concussion, a cheating girlfriend to out, jet lag, and a date to get to. “I know, I know. I was just so worried!” She sighed at the look on his face, and dragged Scott out by the back of his hypo-allergenic dander-resistant sweatshirt. “I’ll be in to check on you in an hour or so!” She called, closing the door with a click. 

Stiles hurried around the room gathering up his nicest clothes in hopes he would impress Danny. He settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a graphic T emblazoned with ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock.’ He wasn’t sure anyone would get the joke, but he thought it was funny. He grabbed the spare room key and ran down the hall. He hoped he could get the beach without anyone asking why he was out alone so late. ‘Ah, shit!’ He doubled back to the room to stuff pillows under the sheets. His mom would probably be too distracted to notice that her son was now a scratchy, fifty thread-count hotel pillow.

Xxxx

Stiles smacked his head against the café table, wrinkling the map he had laying across the top. But he didn’t care. Who knew Hawaii was so big? He couldn’t even pronounce the name of the island he was on, how was he supposed to ask for directions to the beach without horribly mangling the many-syllable name? And really, there were a lot of syllables. Like, so, so many. “Excuse me, do you need some help? You look kind of lost,” Stiles looked up to find a brunette woman with big, brown eyes staring down at him, worry reflected in her face. She was quite pretty, really. She looked vaguely familiar, but Stiles waved that thought away. Not only was she friendly, but she was also willing to help him find   
directions. 

“I’m trying to get to the beach, I’m meeting somewhere there, but there are so many directions that I don’t understand!” She smiled sympathetically, and leaned over to inspect the map. Stiles tried not to feel uncomfortable by her breasts shoved close to his face, but failed greatly. “Okay, you need to follow this path right up here, then turn left and go down the stairs. Then you’re at the beach,” She smiled. “Hope that helps,”

“Yeah, definitely. Thanks!” He rolled up the map and stuffed it in his back pocket. Hawaii people really were incredibly nice! “Of course. Oh, and Stiles?” He turned around, and braced himself for the inevitable question of ‘where are your parents?’, but it didn’t come. “Be careful out here. You never know what kind of creatures lurk in the dark,” She smirked and walked off, butt swaying in her tight skirt. He stood up and headed off in the direction of the sand covered hell-hole.   
It wasn’t until he was jumping off the concrete steps and feeling his feet crunch in the sand below that he realized he hadn’t told her his name. The thought nagged at him all the way down to the water, but once there he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had bigger fish to fry. 

Xxxx

“Hey, Stiles. You look great,” Stiles spun around on his heel, twisting his foot in the sand and falling over on his face. Danny chuckled and guided him up by his elbow. “Thanks, you too!” Stiles laughed nervously and shuffled his feet, nearly tripping again. “Hey, be careful! Don’t want to fall over again,” Stiles smiled gratefully as Danny tightened his grip on his elbow, and they headed off for a walk on the beach, Danny’s skateboard tucked underneath an arm.

“—And that’s why I’m not longer allowed in: The Gap, Old Navy, Acme, Hi-V, and, this is really funny, Victoria’s Secret.” Stiles laughed loudly, and swallowed back a gasp as he felt Danny slid closer to him on the bench. “Wow, that’s really funny—” His eyes grew wide as he turned slightly and saw Danny staring at him fondly. “What are you—” Danny cut him off with a smush of his lips. It was….nice. Warm and—who was he kidding? The kiss was okay, but it wasn’t Derek! And that really did make all the difference in the world.   
“Stiles? What the hell are you doing?” Stiles and Danny broke apart, looking to see an irate Derek glaring at them both from a few feet away on the boardwalk. A brown haired woman who must have been Jennifer was hanging on his arm. “Umm, going on a date?”

“With a concussion? I don’t think so!” Derek stepped forward, and tried to pull Stiles by his arm off the bench, but Stiles resisted. “What do YOU think you’re doing? Let go of me!” He yanked his arm back, and rubbed the sore spots Derek’s fingers had made on his upper arm. He was sure they were going to bruise. Besides him, Danny snorted. “I read his charts, he’s fine!” Stiles blinked. Derek raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. “Who’s this poser?” Stiles wasn’t really sure what that meant, but there was no way he was about to let Derek talk to his date like that. “Derek—!” Derek turned his attention to Stiles.

“Do you really want to go out with someone who doesn’t even care that you have a concussion? You could be seriously hurt. I would never—” Stile shad heard enough. He didn’t care what Derek would do if—if what? It’s not like Derek had ever shown an interest in going out with him, so what? What did he really think he was going to say? “Stop! Just stop, will you?” The woman who had given Stiles directions earlier stepped forward, close enough that her feature came into sharp focus, and Stiles was looking straight at the woman who had given him directions just two hours ago. His felt his jaw drop.

“You’re still seeing her? After everything I told you!” Stiles scoffed. “You still don’t believe me?” Derek opened his mouth, but no words came out. Jennifer smirked, and rubbed a hand down Derek’s bicep. “What’s he talking about, sweetums?” Stiles silently gagged. ‘sweetums?’ 

“I don’t know.” Derek said hastily, clearly trying not to anger his girlfriend. “Yes you do! Don’t lie!” Stiles turned to her. “Why did you help me earlier? What are you playing at!”   
Jennifer gave Derek innocent eyes, and shrugged. Stiles pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and thrust it at the two of them. “Look at this! See this? Its proof I’m right!” Derek and Jennifer squinted doubtfully at the small device. “Stiles, this doesn’t prove anything. Except maybe that your dad wants you home, now.” Stiles blinked. Derek waved the phone at him, a smug look on his face. “Your dad called a bunch of times. Here’s a text saying they’re very angry, and want you back now.” Stiles groaned. “Shit, Danny I’m so sorr—” He stopped when he saw that Danny was already standing up. “It’s okay, Stiles. Thanks. I had, fun.” Stiles didn’t miss the hesitation in his voice, but was too worried to do anything about it. Danny picked up his skateboard and rode off. 

Stiles picked himself up off the bench with as much dignity as he could muster, and walked away down the boardwalk without looking at Derek. He made it maybe fifteen feet away before Derek said goodbye to Jennifer and ran over to catch up with him. “Stiles wait.” Stiles didn’t say anything. “Stiles, seriously? Come on.” Stiles walked faster, but it was redundant as Derek had legs twice as long as Stiles’, and could catch up in five second flat. 

“Stiles, I’m warning you,” Stiles spun around. “Just go away, Derek! I’m not interested in hearing any of your bullshit!” He felt the swearing flow more easily tonight. He didn’t know when it had become such an ingrained part of his language, but it was like he almost couldn’t stop himself. Derek narrowed his eyes, but stopped following Stiles. “We’re not done talking about this!”

Xxxx

Despite the distance Derek had put between the two of them, they still reached the hotel at the same time. Stiles sighed, and resigned himself to a long, awkward elevator ride. Derek didn’t try to talk to him in the elevator, he didn’t even talk to Stiles when they got back to the room. Although that may have been more a product of the angry parents yelling loudly at them, but Stiles digressed. 

“What the hell were you thinking? You can’t just wander off alone like that! You could be hurt, or killed!” Deputy Stilinski ranted, face bright red and spit flying from his mouth. 

“Sir,” Derek started.

“If you ever do anything like that ever again you will be grounded until your eighteenth birthday!”

“Sir,”

“I can’t believe you would do something so foolish! What were you thinking!”

“SIR!” Derek bellowed. All the occupants of the room froze, and stared at Derek wide-eyed. “Sorry, that was rude. I just wanted to say that I took Stiles to the beach. He was feeling better, and wanted to get outside to smell the fresh air. I took him, but forgot my phone.” The adults stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out of Derek’s explanation was viable. Stiles watched as Derek stuck his hand behind his back and tossed Stiles’ cell phone under the bed. Stiles gave a laugh. ‘jeez, Derek.’ 

“We ran into one of Stiles friends there, and they kind of,” Derek broke off, uncomfortable continuing his sentence. But the look on his face was clearly enough for Stiles’ parents. “One of Stiles friends? What’s her name?” Derek swallowed. “Umm, his name’s Danny?” Melissa’s eyes widened. “Stiles, you are forbidden to see him again, do you understand? If I find out you saw him, the grounding punishment will happen!”

“Of course! I’m so, so sorry! It won’t happen again! Dad, I’m sorry!” Stiles pled, worried they would go home early.   
“Alright, fine. Just don’t do again, understand?” The deputy pointed a finger at Stiles and Derek both in turn, and stalked off out of the room. Everyone else trailed out after him. Scott gave a little wave, and pulled the door shut behind him. “Derek, I—”

Derek ignored him, pulling out his headphones and dropping onto the bed with his eyes shut. Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen. If he was in trouble anyway he might as well do the dishes without being asked. It was his mom’s favorite punishment, anyway.

Xxxx

"Here, I'll dry," Derek walked up behind Stiles and grabbed a dish towel. Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't want your help." he muttered quietly. "I can wash and dry by myself." Derek ignored him and began to rub the dishes dry. "I know your mad at me," he began, but Stiles cut him off.  
"Of course I'm mad at you! You told my parents about Danny and now I'm not allowed to see him again! Your a-" he surveyed the small hotel kitchen and lowered his voice. "-A dick!"

Derek widened his eyes in mock horror. "Now, now little brother, watch your language!"  
"I'm not your brother, so don’t call me that!!" Stiles knew this was a low blow, but at this point he didn't care. "You’re not my family! I don’t know why you'd think you were. Your real family didn't want you, so why would someone else's?"

This time Derek really did look shocked. He blinked a few times, blew air out through his nose, and stomp out of the kitchen. Stile sighed. How had they gotten here from where they’d been in California?

“Was it really that great?” Stiles turned around, confused. Derek was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and eyes downcast. “What?”  
“The kiss, Danny, everything! Was it really so much better?” Stiles took a step closer, he knew he had to say something now, or risk losing Derek forever. “Derek, I—” 

“Forget it. Of course it was. I won’t tell if you want to sneak out again tonight and see him. You know, since he’s SO much better than I am!” Derek’s voice had risen to dangerous heights, and Stiles was almost worried he’d have the parents rushing in, demanding to know who’d been murdered. Stiles stood and stared at Derek for a moment, unable to form the words necessary to stop Derek from leaving and running away to Jennifer. Derek clenched his jaw, and left the hotel room. 

What the hell was happening between them? All Stiles really knew was, things could only get much, much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) As always, leave me a comment or a message telling me what you want to happen, and I'll work it in!<3


	8. The Last Of The Angst (As If)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things happen to be encompassed in this short summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter....like, really long. Hope you like it, though!

Stiles sighed, and pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The ten digits written there were still visible, even if barely. He had contemplated calling Danny all night, as a sort of rebellion, but kept circling back to the same decision. Calling Danny was a bad idea. He looked over at the older boy sleeping in the bed next to him. Derek gave a light snore and rolled over onto his side. ‘ugghh,’ Stiles banged the back of his head on the headboard behind him. ‘Fine! I’ll do it!’ He reached into Derek’s coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Nobody would think anything about an unknown number in Derek’s phone, if they even bothered to check it.

Xxxx

Stiles shut the phone with a click and huffed out a breath into the chilly air. Despite all the hype about Hawaii, it hadn’t quite lived up to all the talk about having nights as warm as days. He rubbed his hands together, not because it was that cold outside, but because it calmed his nerves. Danny had promised to come over in about ten minutes, but he sounded skeptical and Stiles expected he’d need to promise something drastic to get Danny to want to see him again. 

“Hey,” Stiles spun around in a perfect recreation of their first date only a few hours earlier. Except this time he didn’t fall over. “Hey!” the unspoken, ‘I wasn’t sure you’d show up,’ hung between them. “You want to talk?” Stiles started to shake his head, but decided that they wouldn’t get anywhere if they didn’t talk. “Okay, sure.” He motioned to a bench next to the hotel doors.

“How are you?” Stiles chuckled inwardly, but answered the question anyway. “I’m okay, how about you?”  
“I’m pretty good.” They fell into silence for a moment before Stiles got the message and picked up the conversational ball that had been dropped. “I actually didn’t think you’d show up when I called.”

“To be honest I didn’t think you’d call.” Stiles turned to Danny in surprise. Had he looked like he wasn’t enjoying himself? “Why would you think that? I had a nice time,” Danny gave him a look.

“Okay, well, we kind of started off badly, and ended worse, but in the middle it was fun,” Danny laughed. “Yeah, it was fun.”  
“Good!” Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh. “For a minute there I was worried!” They smiled at each other, comfortable in their companionable silence. “What do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know, can we go inside?” Stiles swallowed. No one had ever asked him if they could come inside before. “Sure, I guess so. We just have to be quiet. My roommate’s sleeping.” Danny nodded his consent. 

xxxx

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Stiles asked again, quietly so as not to wake the neighbors. Danny nodded, and responded, without bothering to keep his voice low, “Of course. I like you, you like me. What’s not a good idea about that?” Stiles didn’t have an answer to that. He stepped up to the door and shoved the key in the lock violently. Scott had moved into his mother’s room the first night, claiming the window was too close to the garden and he was allergic to dirt, so Stiles was left alone with a sleeping Derek. It made it easier to sneak a secret date in, but harder to ignore the tension that riddled the air between the two boys.

“Be quiet, Derek’s a deep sleeper, but I don’t trust him to stay down if we make noise,” Stiles held a finger to his lips and used his free hand to pull Danny into the room behind him. Danny nodded and silently began to unbutton his pants. Stiles felt his palms go clammy.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. Like, at all.” He told Danny, hoping it would stop the older boy’s rapid movements. It did. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you.” Stiles shook his head. “That’s not what I mean.” Danny’s eyes went wide with understanding.

“Stiles,”

“Just listen. I kind of hoped that when I did this it would be with someone special, someone who I would be with for—” Ever. He couldn’t help but shoot a glance in Derek’s direction. “—a long time. You live in Hawaii, I don’t. This can’t go anywhere.” 

“Yeah, but do you really think he’s going to want you? If you’re an unexperienced virgin whose never had a date?” Stiles decided not to ask how he knew that Stiles liked somebody, and instead agreed with his statement by leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

Danny responded with enthusiasm, licking and biting into Stiles mouth as soon as he felt he’d gotten permission. He flicked the button on Stiles’ jeans open with a precision that alarmed Stiles. ‘Just how many guys HAD Danny been with?’ Stiles stifled a moan as Danny pulled his lower lip into his mouth, and bit down. It felt good. Until Stiles tasted blood. He couldn’t say anything without risking Derek waking up, though, so he endured it. 

He felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach, and his pants being yanked down around his ankles. He sucked in a breath. This was not how he’d pictured his first time going, but Danny did have a point. Why would Derek want to be with him if he was an inexperienced virgin who couldn’t take a little fuck with a guy he liked without breaking down? He wasn’t going to risk it.

Danny lined himself up, and began to shove into Stiles, filling Stiles up and making him squirm uncomfortably. He gasped in pain. Suddenly he felt Danny being lifted off of him,   
being pulled away, and the feeling of being filled up disappeared with a painful pulling sensation. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Stiles rolled over and stared up at a furious Derek. “I can’t believe you! No, actually I can! You couldn’t bear the thought of anyone telling you what to do, so you made up your own rules! And look where it got you!” Stiles felt his eyes well up with tears. It had been a hard enough night already; he didn’t need Derek yelling at him, too. As if Derek could sense his fragile state, he turned on Danny. His voice had grown dangerously quiet.

“You. You’d better listen. You’re going to get the hell out NOW, and then you’re going to delete Stiles number from your phone, and forget you ever knew him. And if you don’t—” Derek dropped his voice to a level Stiles could barely hear. “—I’m going to find you, and I’m going to use the one hand to rip your balls off and the other to shove them so far down your throat that they don’t show up in your shit ‘till next week,” 

Danny stood frozen, eyes wide, staring at Derek. Stiles wished he could say something, but his mouth was stuck shut. He couldn’t believe he’d just been caught having sex (for the first time!) by Derek. The idea itself was so humiliating it was almost funny. Except it wasn’t. “Stiles I—” Danny started, but Derek gave him a glare so cold Stiles was surprised he didn’t freeze on the spot. Danny ducked his head, and vacated the room as fast as his unbuckled jeans would let him. 

Stiles slowly sat up on the bed. Derek was staring at him. Not like he’d just been looking at Danny, with hate and malice in his eyes, but very differently. He was looking at Stiles with a sort of fondness, disgust and disbelief, yes, but a kind of fondness all the same. Then, his eyes traveled downwards, and his expression grew sour. Stiles followed his gaze and saw his pants still around his ankles, dick half-hard and out for the world to see. 

He flushed, and struggled to pull his jeans back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Derek walk out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Stiles sighed. He couldn’t let Derek go tell his parents what had just happened, he couldn’t! He ran out after him, jacket flapping behind him.

Xxxx

Stiles stood in the lobby. It was the third time he’d been there that night. Derek was nowhere to be seen. Stiles pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down through the contacts list, looking for Derek. He had to be in here somewhere! He didn’t even recognize half the names in here! Stiles stopped. ‘Of course!’ He’d borrowed Derek’s phone to call Danny so no-one would notice the unknown number. He stifled a chuckle of derision at his own stupidity, and sat down hard in an armchair. What would he do now?

A beep came from the phone. The name that showed up was ‘Hale’. Stiles frowned. What? He opened the text message in confusion. Confusion that only grew as he read the first line of the text. ‘Can I come over? I had to get out of there for a while. Too much was going on. I don’t want to go back and see him for a while.’ Stiles’ frown deepened. The text sounded like Derek, but that was impossible. THIS was Derek’s phone. How could Derek be messaging himself? 

A follow-up text beeped in as Stiles puzzled. ‘I’m sorry about everything. I just want to see you. Is that okay?’ Something clicked in Stiles’ head. Jennifer must not have gotten her phone back. Derek still had it. Well, now Stiles had it, but. He had to show Derek! He ran upstairs to find Derek.

Xxxx

Almost an hour later and Stiles was pushing the doors to the hotel open again. He looked around. Derek was sitting on the bench in front of the hotel, head in his hands, shoes and shirt missing. He ran over, determined to find out if Derek had talked to his parents yet. One look at Derek’s face, though, and he knew that that wouldn’t be the first set of questions he asked. “Derek? Are you okay?” Derek jumped, and looked up with red eyes. A wave of stench rolled off of him, the pungent odor was that of really cheap beer. Something Stiles only knew because his dad got his mom a bottle of it every year as a gag gift.

“Do I look okay, Stiles?” Derek had a point. But so did Stiles! He had to show Derek the messages. “Derek, I need you to look at something for me, okay?” Derek sighed, but moved over so Stiles could sit down. He felt like offering Derek his jacket, but didn’t know how that’d go over, so he stuck with shoving the phone in front of Derek. “Look at this.”

“Is this about Jennifer again?” Stiles took a moment to respond. Derek cut in before he could, though. “Because I believe you. I know.” Stiles blinked, unsure of how to respond to such a declaration. “Ummm, okay.” A thought occurred. “Does this have anything to do with the fact that you’re sitting outside the hotel at two thirty in the morning without your shoes?” Or shirt, but Stiles was too happy admiring the view to say anything about it. 

Derek ducked his head in shame. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

“Kinda?”

“Okay, it completely does.”

“I’m gonna need more than that, Derek.” Derek let out an audible sigh. “Fine. She’s evil, okay? She took everything, my credit cards, Lau—my bank account number, my CLOTHES.” He scrubbed a hand over his stubble-covered face, and barked out a laugh. “She was just using me for my money.”

“Your money?” 

“Yeah. Well, it’s not really mine, per say, it’s OURS. Mine and Laura’s. And kind of Peters. We have five hundred million in our names for when we’re both eighteen, plus all the insurance money, which was like,” Derek did a quick mental calculation. “Sixteen thousand per person who…died… and sixty million for the house. The property survived, so it still belongs to us, but everything else….” He trailed off. Stiles understood that it was difficult for him to talk about. 

Stiles remembered the first text he’d seen in Jennifer’s phone, he hadn’t put together that the 117 million was money of Derek’s then, but it seemed stupid that he hadn’t now.   
“You know what would make you feel better?” He could tell he had Derek’s attention when the older boy turned his head slightly to listen, shaken out of his morose monologing by Stiles’ incredibly tantalizing suggestion. 

“Come here.” He held out a hand. Derek furrowed his brow, and took the outstretched hand. Stiles pulled him off the bench, and toward the ocean. 

Xxxx

The wind had picked up since Stiles’ last trip to the beach, ruffling Derek’s hair and blowing Stiles’ jacket in the breeze. He didn’t know how Derek wasn’t cold, but the man did run about ten degrees warmer than the average human. “What are we doing here?” Derek had to yell to be heard over the wind. 

“Throw the phone in the ocean!” Stiles motioned like he was tossing the phone into the waves. The smirk on Derek’s face widened. He raced towards the water, the muscles on his back rippling, and chucked the phone into oblivion. Stiles giggled, and ran to wrap his arms around Derek. The force of his running body hitting Derek’s knocked them over onto the sand. “Hey, there,”

“Hi.”

They stayed like that for a moment, arms around each other, Derek’s warm chest pushed against Stiles, before Derek had to ruin the moment. “Was it really that great? Danny, I mean. Was he…better? Is that why you went back to him?” There was a new vulnerability in both Derek’s voice and face that Stiles had never seen before. It made him want to wrap Derek up and never let him go. “It wasn’t. Because…” Moment of truth. He had to tell him now. Or never. 

“Stiles!” Stiles rolled off Derek and jumped up. Danny was standing a few feet away in the dunes, hands in his pockets and a sheepish look on his face. A bitter feeling of anger towards Danny rose up in Stiles’ throat, but he pushed it down. It wasn’t Danny’s fault. He didn’t know he’d just interrupted the most important moment of Stiles’ very short life. “Hey, Danny.” He stood up, and walked off to the other boy. He glanced back, and saw Derek sitting in the sand, not looking at Stiles. He sighed.

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to apologize for earlier. What happened was not what I wanted and—” Danny stopped just as Stiles felt the hard line of a warm body press up against his back. “Hey,” Derek seemed to be trying to make nice, but Stiles still didn’t trust him. Danny gave a nod and turned back to Stiles. “Anyway, I’m really sorry for everything. I hope I didn’t get you in any more trouble. I really didn’t mean any harm.”  
Stiles smiled. Danny was such a nice guy. “It’s okay. Thanks,” They smiled at each other for a moment before Derek cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go buy a pretzel, do you guys want anything?”

“No thanks.” Stiles said. Danny shook his head. “Do you have any money?” Derek pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. Stiles was dumbstruck. ‘Okay, so Derek lost all of his money, and still has a bunch of cash!’ He looked down at his feet, and shuffled them in the sand. 

“He seems nice.” Stiles stopped, and turned around to face the Hawaiian boy. “What are you talking about.” Danny blinked at him, the look on his face practically screamed, ‘are you an idiot?’ 

“I’m serious, what?”

“The guy you live with, he seems nice.” ‘That’s the understatement of the century,’ 

“He is. Like, really nice.” Danny gave him a knowing look. “What? What!” Danny shook his head. 

“Nothing.”

“No, something. What?” Danny paused for a minute, “Stiles, I know you like him.” Stiles froze. What. “What?”

“Stiles. I . Know. You. Like. Him.” 

“One more time, I’m not sure I got it yet.”

“I know you like him!”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“What we did, even though I—” Danny shook his head. “Stiles, it’s okay. I knew you liked him before all of that happened.”  
“Oh. You aren’t mad at me?” Danny chuckled. “No, I’m not. I get it, okay? I’ve had the same thing before, okay?” Stiles nodded, still slightly embarrassed that Danny had figured his secret out. Derek wandered back over, munching his soft pretzel. “We all good?” Stiles nodded. “We are good. See you later,” But he knew he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave comments or message me about what you want to see happen! I love hearing from you:)


	9. If there's a will there's a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much to even type happenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long:) Hope you enjoy!

The sky was starting to lighten by the time Stiles and Derek made it back to the hotel. They hadn’t said anything, but before they even made it off the beach Derek had pulled him into a deep, slow kiss that made his entire body burn with want. He seemed reluctant to talk, though, and Stiles didn’t want to push him. He still didn’t know the details about how Derek’s family had died (what little he did know had come from an eavesdropped-upon phone conversation), but it had something to do with a woman. So this probably wasn’t easy for Derek to handle. And all Stiles wanted was for Derek to be happy and comfortable.

He knew he was in trouble by the look on his father’s face when they pushed the door to the lobby open. Scratch that. He knew he was in trouble by the fact that his father was in the hotel lobby at four thirty in the morning. “Umm, hi dad,” He tried. Derek didn’t even bother. He just cast a salute in the direction of the aging deputy and dragged himself down the hall towards the bedroom.

x

“Where the hell were you, Stiles? What were you doing out of the room in the middle of the night? Where are Derek’s clothes?” Stiles father yelled the second the door to the room had closed behind them. Stiles cast a glance over at where Derek was curled up on the queen bed, still not wearing anything on his upper body. Not that Stiles was complaining but—okay he was complaining. But not because he didn’t like seeing that, just…..

“I’m sorry dad! I—” He paused and looked at Derek closer. He didn’t expect the older boy to lie for him again, but the least he could do was act like it was the truth when Stiles told the lie. He hoped Derek agreed to the mental arrangement Stiles had just written up in his head. “I woke up and Derek wasn’t here, and I was worried, so I went to the lobby to look for him, and he was sitting on the bench without clothes. I dunno what happened. We haven’t really talked since I found him. He didn’t seem like he wanted too.” At least it was half the truth.

The deputy nodded his head slowly, as if trying to put all the pieces together. He turned and stared at Derek, too. “So, son. Where are your clothes?” Stiles could see Derek struggling to extract himself from whatever dark place he was sinking into. He seemed to succeed. “She stole them. And my money. And La—my bank account number.”  
John narrowed his eyes. “I see. And who is she?” Stiles tugged at his father’s arm, and, at his inquisitive look, filled the older man in on everything he’d found out/learned over the last few days. When he was done Derek had rolled over into his other side, effectively cutting himself off from Stiles, and his father was staring at him with wide eyes as if surprised by something. It couldn’t possibly be Derek’s taste in women. Stiles knew his father had a better idea of what had gone on with Derek’s family (possibly even the whole story), and it would be stupid to think that Derek had developed better taste in a few short weeks. 

‘You should have told me.” Stiles braced himself for more, but it looked like his father had said all he felt the need too, moving on to Derek’s side and swearing to him to avenge the theft of his money, clothes, and dignity. Derek quietly thanked him, and wished them both a good night. John tucked Stiles into bed, careful not to disturb Derek. Stiles tried to make himself feel jealous, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to. Derek looked so sad curled up on himself. So sad, in fact, that the moment his dad left the room, Stiles jumped out of his bed and hurled himself into Derek’s. He wrapped his small arms around Derek’s waist, and felt the larger boy’s breathing calm down, his entire body relaxing with the feeling of Stiles’ love. 

Not that Stiles loved Derek, but. Oh screw it! Stiles was pretty sure he loved Derek.

X

The next morning was a flurry of movement. In all the commotion, Stiles had forgotten that this was their last day in Hawaii. He couldn’t quite make himself care, though. After everything that had gone on he was almost glad to be going home. Plus the whole awkward experience of half-way losing his virginity was weighing heavily on his mind, and he really wanted to talk to Scott about it.

“Stiles, come on! The car is waiting!” Stile swore (quietly, of course. No one had caught onto the fact that he was addicted yet.), and ran outside, toting both his and Scott’s things. His because no one else wanted to carry his things and Scott’s because Scott was afraid his suitcase might have picked up some germs somewhere.   
When he stopped at the car, he realized something seriously bad had happened. Everyone else had gotten their pick of seats before he’d come down, and he was left to squeeze into the back row with Derek. Again. This was going to be a long and horrible car ride. He plunked down in the seat, hoping he didn’t look too unhappy. Derek gave him a small smile and bumped their knees together. Stiles felt his heart flutter. Then Derek surreptitiously slipped their fingers together, his warm palm resting against Stiles’. This was going to be the best car ride Stiles had ever been on. Too bad it had to end so soon.

X

There was nothing particularly interesting that happened on the flight home. Everyone Stiles knew acted exactly how he would have expected them to. Except for about halfway through the flight, when the Flight Attendant leaned over and asked if they wanted anything. When Derek’s water came Stiles handed it over and Derek had thanked him with a (albeit small) genuine smile. It was safe to say that Stiles had never been happier when the plane touched down. 

X

Scott and Stiles sat on the floor of the kitchen, talking and doing homework. They had been home for a few days, and Stiles was slightly disappointed to find out that he had to return to school immediately. And he had a lot of homework to make up. Apparently dropping everything and flying off to Hawaii for the sole purpose of getting to know the teenage boy his parents had brought home from a murder investigation and insisted they keep wasn’t a good enough excuse to skip homework.

The boys had bags of chips spread out all around them, the crinkling and smell of salty junk food was so distracting that Stiles had gotten one math problem done in the hour they’d been sitting there. A softly huffed laugh made Stiles look up from his textbook. Scott was staring at him. “You’re thinking too loudly,” Stiles pushed a pretzel into his mouth and waited for more. “It’s kinda distracting, are you even paying attention to the homework?” It was true, he wasn’t, but that didn’t mean he was happy about an idiot like Scott noticing. “Okay, fine. I’m not.” He grabbed a handful out chips and tried to figure out how to ask the question with tact. As it turns out, there was no real way. “Do you think Derek likes me?” Scott promptly choked on his snack (which he, of course, had disinfected with a wet-wipe before even touching with his bare hand. Stiles neglected to inform him that the chemicals in the wet-wipe were probably more dangerous than the germs themselves).

“Oh come on, Scott! I know you’re a little dim, but you aren’t completely idiotic! You had to have noticed what was going on!” Stiles pled, unsure of any other way to go about this. He was only twelve. Scott just stared at him blankly and shoved another chemical-covered pretzel into his lopsided mouth. A voice behind Stiles spoke up, shocking him and making him jump.

“I don’t know if it matters, but I noticed and I’ve only been here for like an hour.” Stiles spun around to face Isaac Lahey. The blond boy was so quiet that Stiles forgot he was there sometimes. And by sometimes he meant every single time Scott invited him over to study. Which had been happening more and more lately. Stiles was starting to suspect that Scott had a crush on him, but was unable to articulate his feelings, so he dragged Isaac along everywhere and then proceeded to ignore him. Stiles hadn’t seen him act this bad about anyone since that foreign exchange student Allison had started at Beacon Hills Elementary School. 

“It does help, thank Isaac.” Stiles watched as Isaac’s entire face lit up. His dimpled grin stretched across his face, so wide Stiles was afraid his mouth might break. The lanky boy lunged across the tile and wrapped his arms around Stiles middle, tightly hugging him. Stiles blinked, surprised. This was a bit of an overreaction.   
“Nobody’s ever told me I was helpful before,” Isaac mumbled into Stiles shirt, sounding deliriously happy at the thought. Before Stiles could really think of anything to say, Derek stomped into the kitchen. “What the hell is going on?”

“Isaac’s hugging Stiles ‘cause he was helpful about liking you.” Scott replied with a look of blissful ignorance on his face, completely unaware that he might be ruining Stiles chances with Derek forever. How Stiles wished he could be so unaware. Alas, he remained a genius. Derek responded with a glare. At least Scott wasn’t the most articulate on a regular basis. What he had just said made little to no sense. Derek seemed to disagree.  
“Stiles, can I talk to you?”

“Um, sure. Go ahead.” Stiles expected Derek to start talking, but apparently today was the day Derek had decided to start challenging everything Stiles thought he knew about him by grabbing his arm and yanking him up off the floor and into the hallway, closing the door behind them with a foot. “Uh, okay big guy. Manhandle me if you want,” But Stiles was pretty sure it was obvious how much he liked being picked up. Derek made no move to start the conversation, so Stiles took that as an indicator that Derek wanted him to. As soon as he opened his mouth, though, Derek cut in. “I don’t like him touching you!” The harsh, whispered yell shocked Stiles. He had never seen Derek so…. Emotional. “He was just happy, why are you so upset about it?

“I don’t want anyone to ever touch you,” Derek made a constipated face and swallowed hard. “But me.” Stiles was dumbfounded by Derek’s honesty. His house-mate was rarely so loquacious. Stiles’ heart started beating faster. Did Derek mean? He gave Derek a small smile. Derek returned it. Stiles tentatively reached up and cupped his face. He was hesitant, and Derek must have sensed that because he rolled his eyes and leaned down to close the distance between the two of them with his lips.   
It didn’t go further than a kiss, but it was a kiss that left Stiles smiling all day. That night Derek held him in his arms while the slept. It was the best Stiles had ever felt.

x

A loud ringing woke John up. It was five thirty in the morning, barely light out, and he had to be at work in two hours. He really didn’t want to be up right now. The ringing continued. Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed and dragged down the stairs, hoping against hope it was the neighbors front door bell, not his own.   
He yanked the door open, the bitterness he was feeling not at all diminished by the beauty of the woman standing before him. She was incredibly gorgeous, but he wasn’t the type of man to look at anyone but his wife. He plastered a smile on; aware of how insincere it looked. “How can I help you?”  
The word that dropped from her lips assuaged his worries about the insincerity of his smile, because what he heard made the smile fall right off his mouth. “I’m here to take my brother back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave me a comment with what you want to see happen!


End file.
